gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen's Blade Top Characters
Queen's Blade Queen's Blade (Japanese: クイーンズブレイド Hepburn: Kuīnzu Bureido) is a series of visual combat books published by Hobby Japan based on the licensed works from Firelight Game Company's Lost Worlds. First published in 2005, it features sexually suggestive depictions of an exclusively female cast of characters. (There is particular emphasis on the large breasts of many of the contestants.) The overall plot of the game revolves around a tournament called the Queen's Blade, which is held once every four years to determine a Queen. Since its original release, this title has evolved into a media franchise, spanning four manga adaptations, three anime adaptations, three light novels, and a video game adaptation. This title was followed by a sequel Queen's Blade Rebellion (クイーンズブレイド リベリオン Kuīnzu Bureido Riberion), featuring all-new characters as well as remakes of previous characters, and a supplement called Queen's Gate (クイーンズゲイト Kuīnzu Geito), featuring licensed characters from other games and series. In turn, Queen's Blade Rebellion will be followed by Queen's Blade Grimoire (クイーンズブレイド グリムワール Kuīnzu Bureido Gurimuwāru), a new series featuring a different story, with more details still to come. Figures of the characters made by various manufacturers, such as Kaiyodo with their Revoltech series, have also been produced along with several memorabilia. Leina Name: Leina Vance Age: 20 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Leina (レイナ originally incorrectly romanized as Reina) Vance is the middle daughter of the Vance family and the heir to the Count's throne. She runs away from home to follow in hermother's footsteps as a warrior and make her own way in the world in hopes of becoming a stronger warrior by entering the Queen's Blade Tournament. During the Rebellion, Leina dons a mask and uses the name Maria (in honor of her mother). She's put under a curse by The Swamp Witch, causing her to suffer from bouts of narcolepsy. Annelotte Name: Annelotte Age: 22 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Annelotte is the leader of the Rebellion Army. Originally she was a member of the Knights of Margrave Kreutz, known as the strongest order in the continent, and she is also the daughter of the Margrave. Distressed for the future of the continent where the war was spreading, she stood up with her little sisters-of-arms whom she met by fate. Claudette Name: Claudette Vance Age: 24 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Claudette (クローデット) is the oldest daughter of the Vance family and a favorite for victory in the Queen's Blade Tournament. However, because she is an illegitimate child, she is not in line for the throne. Instead she is expected to protect Leina and is forced to struggle for her father's affection. Tomoe Name: Tomoe Age: 22 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Tomoe (トモエ) is a priestess from Hinomoto, participates in the Queen's Blade tournament to protect her homeland as it was seen in a revelation the head priestess had in her dream. Belonging to an ancient order of Shrine Priestesses on the island of Hinomoto, the Mikado has fallen under the control of its corrupt administrators, and to save her homeland, Tomoe travels to the mainland to get the power to save it: by winning the Queen's Blade Tournament. Melona Name: Melona Age: Immortality Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Melona is one of the four servants of The Swamp Witch and her strongest minion. She is a shape-shifter who can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. She is skilled in obtaining information and assassination. It is assumed that she was ordered to bring about chaos to the Queen's Blade tournament Nanael Name: Nanael Age: Immortality Gender: Female Nationality: Unknown (Angel) Nanael (Hebrew נֻנֻאָ) is a guardian angel sent to Earth to supervise and participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. In her own words, "A messenger from Heaven who came to bring true order to the world." When in actuality, she is an angel dropout in Heaven. After frequent misconduct, the head archangel ordered Nanael to enter Queen's Blade as a "trial." In addition, she was given a difficult condition: to not spill the "Holy Milk" in the bottle on her hip. Menace Name: Menace Age: 21 Gender: Female Nationality: Ancient Egyptian Menace (メナス), along with her living scepter Setra, serve as minions of The Swamp Witch. Originally the Princess of the ancient kingdom of Amara, she was betrayed and trapped in her slave quarters by her adviser and mentor, Anarista, 4,000 years ago where she died. Menace would later be resurrected by The Swamp Witch to do her bidding. However, Menace seems more concerned with restoring her fallen kingdom of Amara than following orders Echidna Name: Echidna Age: Immortality Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Echidna (エキドナ) is a freelance mercenary elf that hails from the forests of the south on the continent, presumably near the Calibara Forest. Despite being considered strong enough to win the Queen's Blade, she has no interest in doing so. Sigui Name: Sigui Age: 25 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Sigui (シギィ) is an inquisitor, a nun belonging to the Pope's central office. Burning to death all devil worshipers, pagans, and even believers who misconduct is her mission. She has been given the authority to punish anyone that can be called heretic. Shizuka Name: Shizuka Age: 23 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Shizuka (シズカ) is a friend and former enemy of Tomoe. Shizuka has left behind the evil ways of a Kouma Ninja. She now accompanies Tomoe and aids her on her quest to win the Queen's Blade. Cattleya Name: Cattleya Age: 28 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Cattleya (カトレア) was an adventurer in her youth, but now manages a weapon-smithing shop. She is married to Owen (オーウェン) who was also an adventurer and has a son named Rana (ラナ). She enters the Queen's Blade Tournament to find Owen who has gone missing. Luna Luna Name: Unknown Age: 20 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Luna Luna hails from the hinterland of the Calibara Forest, the strongest warrior of the Calibara tribe and the guardian of its historic ruins. Melpha Name: Melpha Age: 27 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Melpha (メルファ) is a priestess who runs a church in Gainos, the Continent's capital city. Very devoted to her faith, she is considered amongst followers to be a holy woman. Despite her minimal fighting ability, she is capable of using white magic for healing and powerful offensive power in the form of divine punishment by using 'Holy Poses'. She is also greatly devoted to Nanael, whom she views as a great messenger from the Heavens. Branwen Name: Branwen Age: 26 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Branwen is a “Dragon Descendant,” one of the most noble and rare beings in the Continent, also known as the “Holy Dragon Warriors” for serving the dragons in the ancient times.